A Taste of Music
by ThespianWaltz
Summary: A special supplement to Taste of Romance, this one-shot drabble collection's inspiration comes from songs rather than random words. Still Chack. Inference of murder and sex, but nothing actually happening.


**One-word chack prompts belong to Crystallicsky.**

**Warnings: male/male relationship, use of Xiaolin Showdown characters against their will, references to adult activities but no actual descriptions (I strongly support CS's rules for the one-word prompts), cursing, more romance than anything else, but some stupidity and angst (it can't be avoided), oh, and did I mention it's chack?**

**Ch. X: Special Music Edition**

_**Rules: I will use one song of my choice for each prompt . I will only use songs that are currently available on youtube so readers can hear. Any lines used may be stated in the prompt or simply used as inspiration. For the moment this is a one-time deal, so please don't go to the trouble of suggesting songs as I'll have no use for them, although I appreciate any songs you suggest simply for listening pleasure.**_

Ein. _Touch_- Chase hadn't given it a second thought when he saw Spicer sitting on an old work bench in his lab quietly crying, heavy tears dragging his eyeliner down his face like ink soaking a page. He had tried so many times before to ignore those tears when he saw them, but the pain of it had grown too great so now he decided to try something else. He held out his arms and took the younger male by the waist, drawing him close as Jack instinctively curled into his chest. Chase stopped breathing for a second as he was filled with a strange sense of rightness at the contact. Then he breathed two words into the fiery hair tickling his neck, "I'm sorry." _I'm sorry for not having done this sooner._

Zwei. _Gardenia_- "Come on, Chase!" Jack laughed as he ran ahead through the garden's snowdrifts, giving little cries of delight whenever his feet sank too far and the snow touched his ankles. Chase smiled gently as he followed with a more reserved step. For Jack winter was special because it was such a short season, but in Chase's mind it was always this way. The world seemed cold and dead now compared to the energy and brightness of the lovely flower he had claimed as his mate, but then he had always liked winter.

Drei. _The One Thing I Have Left_- "Where have you hidden my soup, Spicer?!" Chase roared as he backed the techno-goth into a corner. Jack just tightened his jaw and kept looking defiantly at the warlord. "Do you realize what you've done?" This time Jack answered. "Yes, I know exactly what I've done. I may be a fool but I'm no idiot." Chase made to reply but was cut off by a sharp grunt as his last dose of potion wore off and his body forced itself into its true form. Once his breathing evened out again he leveled cold reptilian eyes on Jack. "What exactly was the next part of your plan, Spicer?" Chase asked with dark humor, one claw tapping gently on the youth's collarbone. Jack's expression didn't waver an instant. "This." He said simply, grasping Chase's extended wrist and dragging his clawed hand down to lay flat across Jack's heart, the dragon's eyes going wide at the action. "I don't think you understand just how much I care about you, Chase Young. Well, do your worst because nothing you do to me right now could possibly be worse than how you've been ignoring me. My heart," Jack laid his hand over the back of the scaled one, pressing it closer to the frail beating organ, "belongs to you." Chase stared for a long time at the ivory hand placed over his own emerald one before replying, "We may have a problem then." Jack made a questioning sound. "I'm afraid what I want to do now requires that I have more than just access to your heart." Jack's eyes lit up. "If that's the case then it's all yours…and your soup's in the Ming vase by your throne. You'll be wanting that."

Vier. _Mississippi Squirrel Revival_- Jack had to admit that hearing Chase laugh darkly was extremely hot. He would have to remember to unleash hordes of half-crazed squirrels on the Xiaolin Temple more often.

Fünf. _Canto Alla Vita_- Chase never once regretted jumping ship at the sound of that dark siren call issuing from the rocks, a call that only his black heart heard. And why should he regret it when such a beautifully destructive creature had so easily surrendered his heart to the sailor?

Sechs. _Tomorrow Never Dies_- Jack had recently taken to visiting Chase briefly and then leaving before he had a chance to throw the intruding "guest" out. Jack knew how important it was to Chase that Jack always came back when he was thrown out. Now that he was leaving of his own free will Chase would quickly give in for fear of Jack not only leaving but never returning. All he needed to do was wait a bit, and sooner or later Chase would be reduced to a mere puddle on the floor.

Sieben. _Memories_- He was back again, standing at the entrance to the old mansion with its gothic iron gates kicked in by delinquents years ago. He looked out across the garden that had been killed off by the early winter frost to the stone bench broken in half far below the widow's walk on the roof. The family had said it was an accident, and the police labeled it suicide, but he knew better. Remembering the cause of the bench's state, his eyes wandered up to the second story window where a figure looked out first at him and then the bench curiously before returning his attention to the estate's entrance. Why had he come here again? That's right, it was because the figure in the window had said he was the only thing keeping him here and he wasn't ready to go yet. Or was it because the specter in the window was keeping _him_ here, and he wasn't ready for him to leave? Perhaps it was because both of them wanted this, he mused as his feet led him up the path overgrown with weeds to the heavy oak doors stripped of their stain and polish by time. He smiled a bit as his fingers ran over the old brass plate on the door that read "Young Mansion" before twisting the matching brass knob and letting himself inside.

Acht. _Holding Out for a Hero_- "Spicer," Chase gave an agitated sigh, "don't you grow tired of this little game? You're a fool, but even you know you have a better chance of hooking up with anyone else in the world. Why not go to Pedrosa for affection?" Jack looked appalled. "Rai?! Please! He's not half as strong, handsome, smart, or amazingly evil as you are. And that was obvious within five minutes of meeting you both. I've known you guys for years so you can just imagine what I've noticed." Chase stared in slight amazement as Jack delved whole-heartedly into his opinion on the matter. "He's arrogant while you're sure of yourself. He thinks he knows where he stands. He thinks he's the boss, but you? You know how strong you are. You know that you could rule or crush this world if you had the mind to, but you leave it alone because you enjoy watching our civilizations dig their own graves. You're larger than life and it leaves me totally star-struck. You're like a force of nature, a dark god, the fucking definition of evil! Do you honestly think I give a damn about Raimundo after meeting you? Guy doesn't even show up on the radar with you around. You're everything to me." Jack saw a look in Chase's eye, and for one tense second he thought the powerful warrior might actually cry, but he decided in the next instant that he must have been mistaken, pushing the thought aside in favor of enjoying the passionate kiss he found himself caught up in at the moment.

Neun. _Burning Love_- Jack gasped softly as Chase's hand slipped under his shirt and he gently dragged his nails down the flat white stomach. Damn! How did Chase always manage to set him on fire like that with just a touch? An arm around his waist like a burning brand across the skin that had been exposed by his lifted shirt confirmed Jack's suspicions that the rest of the night would be nothing but a raging wildfire in his mind.

Zehn. _Can't Stop the Rain_- Jack collapsed in a panting sobbing pile the second he managed to get Chase into the cave. After a moment he pulled himself together and crawled over to the prone form of the man he admired—no, loved. He hesitated before delicately pulling the warrior's armor apart with shaking hands to reveal the serious wound in his side. Jack choked back another sob. If the Arrow Sparrow's heat hadn't cauterized the wound it had inflicted, then Chase would have died by now. Pale fingers flickering over the injury in an attempt to estimate the extent of the damage woke Chase with a low growl verging on a groan, but his eyes stayed shut so Jack didn't realize he was conscious. He was too busy mumbling to have noticed anyways. Chase strained to hear, "Please don't leave me. You're supposed to be immortal! Please don't die and leave me all alone." The boy kept whispering nonsensically as he let his fingers wander gently over the healthy flesh at the edges of the wound in an attempt to soothe the pain, unsure of what else to do. Chase wasn't sure why he felt the need to reassure the boy, but he spoke nonetheless. "I'm not going anywhere." he managed to get out before weariness took him over again and he slipped back into healing sleep, distantly aware of a warm pleasant pressure on his chest, and arms wrapping lightly around his shoulders.

**Touch by Younha**-

I never looked up the lyrics before the day I wrote this. It's much sadder than it sounds, but it worked out perfectly.

**Gardenia by Malice Mizer-**

A lovely song suggested by Freaku resulting in a lovely little drabble.

**The One Thing I Have Left by Hawk Nelson-**

OMG! Serious Jack! I don't think Chase completely comprehends how much power he has over Jack.

**Mississippi Squirrel Revival by Ray Stevens-**

Best song ever. Right up there with Ray Stevens' Bricklayer Song.

**Canto Alla Vita by Josh Groban-**

The song's in Italian, but the part I used for insiration is the little english stanza the girl sings in the middle of the song. That part's in English, and I always thought of it as a destructive siren's tune.

**Tomorrow Never Dies by Sheryl Crow-**

Inspired by Crystallicsky's countdown. I happen to have the Best of James Bond CD on my ipod. I love it.

**Memories by Within Temptation-**

Raise your hand if you thought Jack was the ghost at first. I did that on purpose because I think a lot of you have read redlioness' Ghost Story, and I was inspired by one of Crystallicsky's prompts where Chase is sick, but you think it's Jack until near the end. Oh yeah, and he was pushed off the widow's walk in case anyone was confused. It's like this little walkway on the roof that you reach by the attic or something.

**Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler-**

I was tempted to type in "gaydar" instead of "radar". I watch too much futurama. Also, I'm not bashing JackxRai, but this is Chack so...

Oh, and my fave version of the song is by Frou Frou.

**Burning Love by Dennis Linde and Elvis Presley-**

I have nothing to say except the version I own is by Wynonna.

**Can't Stop the Rain by Cascada-**

Sorry for the sad-ish ending, but it was the last song I thought of.

I hope everyone liked my little "bonus" chapter of Taste of Romance.


End file.
